psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Realm
The Master Realm, '''also known as, '''The Real World, Main Universe, Jesse's Realm '''and The Creator's Realm '''is where Jesse Ridgway or The Creator lives and controls other realms such as Psycho Kid's Realm, SGT Jackson's Realm, Tony's Realm, King Wart's Realm, The Clone Realm, Danny's Realm and Isaac's Realm. Biography This realm was mostly mentioned in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS by Ursula. In SNAP OUT OF IT!, Jesse was accidentally banished to the Mirror Realm due to his last snap after Tony's attempt to stop him and led Isaac's opportunity to take over. At the point, Isaac went back to his realm by the order of Dr Snap. The Devil's Takeover In THE REBIRTH OF MCJUGGERNUGGETS!, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and Parker Zippel rescued "Jesse" back to the Master Realm from Boogie's hostage that was sent by Isaac. Unbeknownst to them, the Jesse Ridgway that they rescued is not the real Jesse Ridgway. Instead, he is Damien or also known as The Destroyer, Jesse's opposite, using Jesse's body as his vessel (revealed in Parker is Leaving the Channel) as long as his necklace is worn using the power of the six gems for once. Damien took over the Master Realm impersonating as Jesse and takes control on every people on Master Realm after Parker's goodbye. Jesse's Freedom The real Jesse Ridgway was freed from the Mirror Realm, disguising as a Mirror Man to spy on Damien's activities and intentions. In THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS!, Damien has a pure hatred towards Jesse Ridgway and wants to gain access to the Master Realm and destroy everything he created. Gems from Other Worlds Unbeknownst, when Jeffery and Larry collected the 6 gems, they contained the souls of Ursula/Yellow Gem (possibly), Damien(Psycho Kid's Realm)/Blue Gem, Mother Sarah/Purple Gem, Psycho Dad/Red Gem, Arachnid/Clear Gem, and Clone #2/Green Gem and gets involved on Damien's MJN Camera Contest, they encountered the real Jesse Ridgway in Mirror Man persona and Jesse told them that Damien needs to be defeated with the power of gems Jeffery collected. Originally, Ursula tasked Spirit Jesse, Spirit Larry, Joe Bump, and Ghost Parker to head to the Master Realm, and collect 6 gems to stop Damien's intention, but they refused and instead Jeffery, Larry, and Jesse from Master Realm collected 6 gems. The Demise of the Characters The devil outside. and The devil outside. (part 2) Damien shattered all of the realms (as he wanted to destroy everything that Jesse created) that Jesse Ridgway took care of. Damien removed the necklace and his true form is now shown, planning to wreak havoc to the Master Realm and killed Psycho Kid, King Wart, Jesse Jackson, Danny, Angry Nerd, Clone #19, and Tony, together with their realms. Leaving Isaac to be the last person that Damien force Jesse to write a story about. The Devil's Defeat Damien also murdered Mason, Caitlyn, Nick, and Swift (survived). Damien was finally killed by Jesse and was possibly sent back to Hell after Damien exploded to multiple gems that Jeffery and Larry were shocked about. The Master Realm is safe or is it? Jesse then became depressed after the death of his characters and was about to turn into Isaac under the Devil’s persuasion but Jesse ended up throwing the Devil’s necklace away and would tell both Isaac and Psycho Kid’s stories with Psycho Kid having his story continue in a graphic novel. Notable Individuals Residents Known Residents * Jesse Ridgway (Current Ruler) * The Devil (Former Ruler) * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Theresa Ridgway * Larry Abraham * Jeff Saxton Jr. * Domenic Maisto * Zachary Cornatzer * Nick Rugenus * Melissa Stahlberger * George Stahlberger * Chris Ridgway * Tom Abraham * Jackie Abraham * Margaret Lenard * Joseph Bumpus * Jesse's Girlfriend * Francis * Steven Williams * Michael Green * Charles Green Jr. * Bridgette West Jesse's Cameraman Contestants * Mason Taylor * Caitlyn * Jesse Castillo Others * Mark Locuson * Buzz Simkins * Nate Hoffman * Jeffrey's Girlfriend * Michael McCrudden * Parker Zippel * Matt Rubel * Mikey Manfs * Jake Dufner * Ademir Adamo * John Hagerty * Kandis Orth * Jason Davis * Miguel Mendes * Javi Visitors From Isaac's Realm * Isaac Kalder * Longbags * Mary II From Psycho Kid's Realm * Psycho Kid * Psycho Dad From Clone Realm * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Clone #19/Clone Ranger From The Vietnam War Realm * Jesse Jackson From Danny's Realm * Danny Downs From Tony's Realm * Tony Trevorelli From Lenny's Realm * Lenny of the Lenape Tribe Series that took place in Master Realm *C-R-I-S-I-S *HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES *COLLAB SERIES *THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES Category:Locations Category:C-R-I-S-I-S Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:2017 Series